


Internet Love

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is how Dean and Sam having  some Internet Sex. While Sammy is at Stanford University:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i know this has been done before but i had to put my touch on it.....Hope u like

This is how Dean and Sam having some Internet Sex. While Sammy is at Stanford University:

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Sam is at his Desk in his dorm room when he gets a message!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mr-badass-79: Hey Sammy? U on?

 

S_Winchester83: who is this?

 

Mr-badass-79: guess!!!

 

S_Winchester83: Really I have no clue?

 

Mr-badass-79: Oh come on Dude… u know who this is

 

S_Winchester83: Dean?

 

Mr-badass-79: Yep Dude…. So what’s up?

 

S_Winchester83: wow Dude… When did u get IM? And how the fuck do u no how to use it?

 

Mr-badass-79: I download this program or something…but don’t tell Dad

 

S_winchester83: O u don’t have to worry about that! So what’s going on?

 

Mr-badass-79: nothing much Dad’s pass out on the bed

 

S_Winchester83: surprise… surprise! So where r u?

 

Mr-badass-79: um Boston MA Baby…Some fucking ghost shit…boring as all hell …but you know dad

 

S_Winchester83: Yeah! Um how is he? I mean beside pass out on the couch? 

 

Mr-badass-79: Same…Just Dad…Hunting and shit…just being him

 

S_Winchester83: True…So

 

Mr-badass-79: Yeah

 

S_Winchester83: Yeah

 

(A couple of Minutes later)

 

Mr-badass-79: So wanna have some fun?

 

S_Winchester83: Idk

 

Mr-badass-79: what?

 

S_Winchester83: I Don’t Know 

 

Mr-badass-79: Oh… Come on…Dad just left to get food…. come on!!!!!!!!!!

 

S_Winchester83: Dean!

 

Mr-badass79: Ah come on… U knows that U want me…Huh have you thought about are times together?

 

S_Winchester83: Yeah… I do all right…to tell the Truth I brought this dildo 

 

Mr-badass79: Oh really? Did u stick up in your ass?

 

S_Winchester83: I can’t believe I am doing this…Yeah I did…thinking about you

 

Mr-badass-79: U mean all the times I bent you over the counter while Daddy was gone just like this….

 

S_Winchester83: Yes…Dean I’m sticking my hands down my pants

 

Mr-badass-79: OH God me too

 

S_Winchester83: Remember taken my Virginity? Remember how tight I was? 

 

Mr-badass-79: Yes! You are so tight around my dick…as I pushed and pushed and…I jerking off

 

S_Winchester83: I am cupping my balls…

 

Mr-badass-79: r u sticking ur fingers up in u? Remembering my cock?

 

S_winchester83: Yes…I am sticking my fingers up in my tight warm ass…OMG it feels so friggin good….

 

Mr-badass-79: I’m stroking my long hard leaking cock… Spreading the precum all over…I am spreading your legs and removing your fingers and replacing them with mines

 

S_Winchester83: Oh god yes…it feels so good I can feel your fingers up in me…Oh god I’m ready for your dick…Stick it up me

 

Mr-badass79: Yes I am lubing up my cock…and lining at Ur entrance…. I am pushing into to u do u feel me

 

S_Winchester83: Yes I can feel breach my entrance…it hurts at first but I am letting you in…. OH God u r all the way in….

 

Mr-badass-79: I am stilling to let u get used to me and now I am slowly moving gentle but I am beginning to pick up spread

 

S_Winchester79: I’m wrapping my arms around you and ….

 

Mr-badass-79: I almost there Sammy….

 

S_Winchester83: Oh God me too…Dean I ca……

 

Mr-badass-79: I am there….SAMMMMMMMMMMK

 

S_Winchester83: Dean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Mr-badass-79: Wow Sammy… wow that was just wow

 

S_winchester83: Yeah tell me about it…Man I made a mess

 

Mr-badass-79: yeah me too

 

S_winchester83: Dean I am g/2/g to class but u can IM anytime cuz wow 

 

Mr-badass-79: yeah Dad should be home any minute…And yeah I will

 

S_Winchester83: alright c-ya

 

Mr-badass-79: Yeah Bye Sammy

 

S_Winchester83: Bye Dean

 

Mr-badass-79: oh shit Dads home….Oh with Pizza.

 

S_Winchester83: bye Dean

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Dean logged out two second later …Sam however got up and got his Dildo…for alittle more alone time


End file.
